The Compromise
by thenerdypair
Summary: A compilation of Naruto drabbles, done by me & my best friends
1. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

So yeah this is just a collection of random drabbles, and what not written by Me (losernerd) and Sara (NimeReak). The parings will be whatever we want, and whatever we support. Don't flame us because of the pairings because I'm sure within time we'll have a pairing you enjoy. And if we don't have one, then send us a message and we'll try to write one. XD Please enjoy, and review if it makes you happy. Also, Alex (Autumn Serenity) will be joining use from time to time, she's the expert on yaoi between the three of us so she's gonna help out with those pairings. Heh.

Thank you and we hope you enjoy.

- Sara, Alex, and Anna.


	2. 1 Salvation SasuSaku

**Title:** Salvation

**Author:** Losernerd

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Wordcount:** 1059 (longer than I wanted D;)

**Rating:** M, for adult themes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, because if I did Sasuke wouldn't look like such a fag in the new episodes. XD

For Sara 3

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Salvation

It was strangely simple how a memory could keep me sane all these years. Just one memory of a pink haired shinobi. I can close my eyes and still feel the warmth of her body pressed against mine, her sweet sent that not even days in the woods could remove from her. A smell that would be forever imprisoned in my mind. Just like her face and those passionate eyes….

I was on a mission for him, when I stumbled across the three man team from Konoha. They didn't see me, of course, but I saw them. The tuff of pink hair was hard to hide in the sea of leaves but she wasn't alone. Two more Konoha shinobi were with her, two men who never meant anything to me. There was no Naruto and for that I had been grateful.

I remember how she was always checking over her shoulder, as if she knew there was someone watching her. I was impressed by that, she had grown since the last time I had seen her. But the men with her barely noticed my presence, and Sakura didn't say anything to them, the second thing I was thankful for. I followed them for the rest of the day, for no other reason than just being able to see her. I never thought I would miss the annoying twit who tried to stop me so long ago, but I did.. I missed her a lot.

Once night had fallen, I made my move. I couldn't explain the pounding in my chest as I snuck closer to where her position was. She was wide-eyed, and alert, just like she would be so when the twig cracked under my foot she snapped towards my direction. I could feel her eyes on mine even though I was hidden in the branches. I whispered her name gently, and I saw her face change instantly. It softened, a sad smile pulled at her lips before she shook her head. She settled back on the log she was sitting on. I watched as she sighed, and then poked at the fire.

I whispered her name again a little louder than before. I was surprised she couldn't hear the way my heart was beating. That was about all I could hear. Sakura stopped poking the fire, the stick slipping from her hand. Once more her eyes found mind beneath the layers of leaves, I saw her mouth my name as she stood and came over to me. I stopped breathing in those seconds it had taken her to walk over towards me and pull back the branches. I grabbed a hold of her hands as she began to pull away, and opened her mouth to alert the rest of team.

Her figure crushed against mine, and we both fell backwards. I was the first to recover, clamping one hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Sakura was deathly still in my arms, something that had hurt me more than I wanted to admit to myself. At the time I had brushed it off, trying to reason with myself that I had expected more of a fight from her. My words were rushed in her ear as I explained that I had just wanted to talk to her for a minute, but not this close to her camp. I felt her nod, and then we were off.

I held her hand tightly, ignoring the sparks of electricity that flew up my arms. It didn't take us long to reach a clearing. I let go of her hand the minute we landed, knowing that she wouldn't go any where. She opened her mouth but I cut her off with a hard glare.

"No. I wont be coming back." Again she tried to say something, and again I cut her off. "This is something I need to do. Alone." My tone was harsh, and I could see her face fall, but unlike in the past she didn't drop her gaze. I saw a new determination harden as she closed the space between us. "And this is something I need to do." She said, the harsh tones sounding foreign coming from her. I never got the change to ask her what it was, because before I knew it she had covered her mouth with mind. I was shocked at first but it wasn't long before I was kissing her back.

I had no idea what came over me in that clearing that night, my mind and logic had left me leaving only my heart to guide me. My heart that was tainted with revenge and a thirst for power fluttered and sputtered under her light touches. I was amazed at how her touch was more needy than demanding, more passionate, more loving than greedy and controlling unlike someone else I knew. Clothes were shed, and we became a single body of arms and legs, flesh and hair. We stumbled through the act of love as two teenagers might, with nothing but our hearts and passionate kisses to fuel us. That one night I was able to live life not as the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan, and sole revenger, but as Sasuke a boy in love.

It was a couple of hours later when I woke up, cold and alone, wondering if Haruno Sakura was just a dream. My head was still full of her fading fragrance, and my sword was further away than I would have normally kept it. It was only after I had gotten up did I notice the scroll tucked into my belt. I unwrapped it, noticing right away that it was her hand writing. The paper was mostly blank expect for two lines that read, 'You're home will always be with me. I'll never give up.' I smiled, and for a moment allowed myself to hope before crushing it away like everything else that I loved. I turned and left from that spot to finish carrying out my mission for him.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**author note: ** I hoped you enjoyed that. :D


End file.
